Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to inter-device communications, and more specifically to techniques for using interactive devices to perform actions in response to non-verbal vocalizations in an immersive playtime environment.
Description of the Related Art
Many approaches exist for delivering a play experience to a user. For instance, video games engage participants using interactive game play using a video game console, a hand-held controller, and a display (e.g., a television, a monitor on the video game system, etc.). A participant interacts with the controller to send commands to the video game system to control a video game or other simulation. However, while video games allow participants to interact directly with the video game system, such interactions are often limited to the graphical depiction shown on the display and rarely influence any other objects outside of the world provided by the video game.